Exit From Kadic
Exit From Kadic is the first episode of Code Lyoko Tales. Summary Episode I Exit From Kadic '' ''It is a time of celebration '' ''throughout the world. After a long struggle for freedom, the Lyoko Warriors had destroyed X.A.N.A.'s Replika's, thus defeating X.A.N.A. and restoring balance and peace to earth at last. Many years after the events of shutting down the supercomputer everyone was celebrating. William: Hey Jeremy how did you and the others meet Aelita and how did you guya first become targets to Xana. Jeremy: Well William it was a very long time ago and I don't know if you would want to hear the story its long and boring said Jeremy. William: Jeremy tell me the stories of the Code Lyoko Tales from when you all met Aelita. Jeremy soon started to tell the story of Code Lyoko Tales the story starts now. Sometime into the new school year, I had stumble upon an abandoned factory while looking for potential parts for my miniature robots. In my search at the time i was looking for parts to add to my robots, I found the lab and decided to reactivate the supercomputer to see what is on it. When I turned the monitors on, I accidentally awakened a mysterious, pink-haired Artificial Intelligence which she was later to be revealed as Aelita who immediately asks where she is. Aelita: Who are you where am I what am I doing here haven't we done this before? Jeremy: yes sadly we had but this is part of a flashback tale story. Aelita: Ok well can you tell me how to get out of this place? Jeremy: Well try to find a door or something. Later that day Ulrich and Odd were talking when they saw me under attacked by my robots well Ulrich was seeing me under-attacked and that's when he found out about the supercomputer. Ulrich: What is going on here Jeremy why are these robots attacking? Jeremy: I don't know they just attacked me for no reason. Ulrich: Well then care to explain? Later that night I took Ulrich to the factory and we had also met Aelita and I told him that I can bring her to earth but it took a long time. William: Really a long time why did you take forever to do so? Jeremy: Because we had to work on getting ready for her arrival. Anyways as the next day started I thought the only way to get Aelita into the real world was going into the red towers but I was wrong as it only stopped his attack. Jeremy: I need you guys to go back to Lyoko and get Aelita out of Lyoko so we can get her back to earth. Ulrich: You want us to get Aelita into a tower why we can get wiped by the monsters like last night. Odd: Jeremy why do we care about this idea it's already been told before? Jeremy: Just go get Aelita out of Lyoko. So later that day we were on Lyoko fighting more monsters 2 Krabs and 3 Bloks and they weren't that tough as Ulrich Odd and Yumi managed to stop them. Yumi: These Krabs are powerful but not as strong as me with my fans. Ulrich: My sword is cool and it can kill these monsters in no time (slashes a Krab). Odd: It's not fair these arrows are stupid I didn't dream about cats at all. Later that day after stopping Xana's attack we met with Aelita and we decided to help her until we found a way to bring her home. Jeremy: Aelita don't worry I will find a way to get you back. Aelita: Jeremy why don't we all work together on saving me? Jeremy: Good idea Aelita. Jeremy: And that William is how we all met Aelita and Xana at the same time actually. Jeremy and the others see Aelita being kidnapped by a mysteries figure who no one could see which Jeremy and the others were watching everything. Jeremy: AELITA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Jeremy: I must save Aelita and no guys you all stay here. Ulrich: Jeremy you can't go all alone you can't fight. Jeremy: It doesn't matter guys I must save Aelita alone. As Jeremy left following Aelita and the figure. Will Jeremy find his friend? and who is that mysteries rouge? '' ''To find out, stay tuned for the further excited chapters '' ''Of Code Lyoko Tales. Trivia * This episode has Jeremy telling William the story of X.A.N.A. Awakens of when he and the others knew each other and how they met both Aelita and X.A.N.A. for the first time.